


曙光电子厂大火

by Adeliee



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeliee/pseuds/Adeliee





	曙光电子厂大火

“操，龚子棋你别他妈的拉着我。”太阳烧久了疼脖子，贺开朗说，“我晕水。”  
“井都废了，还能有水？”方口两肘宽两肘长，龚子棋松开手也扒在井边开始探头探脑。狂犬病才晕水，贺开朗要么在骗他，要么就是只疯狗。  
疯狗绕到背后扑上来压他，夏天两件花衬衫就能变出个热带雨林。龚子棋小腹狠狠撞在边沿，得淤青一大片。好半天吐一口恶气，“你干嘛？”他也不是生气，只是回不了头，只好看井下。  
石砖那么宽那么大，石砖只有缝隙没有眼睛。贺开朗一边笑一边抓着他的脑袋，摸他刚长出来的发茬，把他脸往下边摁。太阳晒得头顶发烫，总有人自己给自己找酷刑。  
还真有水，日光下也一片黑。贺开朗说要带他捞月亮。怎么又说疯话，大白天哪来的月亮？井里边深、腥，还冷，簌簌地掉死去的小昆虫的透明绿色翅膀。  
龚子棋打个寒颤。贺开朗昨天晚上肯定咬他见血，不然他怎么也头晕腿软。这下好，他们待会要兜风，明天再确诊，错过疫苗时间，一起干巴巴地远离水源。  
“你知不知道二人不观井？”贺开朗问他。  
“我听说过啊，哈哈哈哈。”

—————————————————————

不要跟疯子做朋友，疯子爱说奇奇怪怪的话。  
更不要跟漂亮疯子做朋友，漂亮疯子把话全记下来，然后在做爱做到一半的时候停下来说，子棋，我给你写了首诗。

我们都已选择了被淹没，却也想要氧气。贺开朗说。  
你慢一点慢一点慢一点。龚子棋说。  
直男受不得痛，加了酒精也受不得。龚子棋躺在他的床上，头晕，饱腹，半成不就的干渴。一幢起火的小房子。但贺开朗不仅没给他水，还要捅他，作弄他，让他噼里啪啦变坏。  
他只好边哆嗦着边敞开腿，自己伸手去揉揉自己的阴茎，好让快乐快点找到他。  
龚子棋的脸泛得好红，像滑稽又可爱的圣诞驯鹿。驯鹿来送礼送炮，温暖善意播撒人间。

他搞不懂贺开朗为什么一副做爱都要认认真真的样子，并且仿佛能由此连带一天的好心情。但他搞不清的事情太多，不如躺平去赶下一个高潮。哪怕贺开朗掐住他脖子，然后用力地撞在他前列腺上，他也只能想好爽好过量，只是有点窒息。确实过量，他的下体一塌糊涂，液体顺着腿根溢到床单上，呼吸不畅时每一次抽插都深得好像要捅破他的肚子。可是好舒服，他快要控制不住大腿的抽搐，发着抖想喊贺开朗的名字，但又发不了声。他哆哆嗦嗦咬了自己一口，痛得惊叫，露出一小截舌尖。他的脑子烧坏了，火势轰燃，但由于两人嵌得太紧，火舌于是把他们全包裹起来吃掉，看谁有不坏金身。

结果是没谁有不坏金身。

龚子棋呆瓜木头能一把均匀烧干净。贺开朗一边掐住他的腰往里面肏，一边想，我参禅读佛参这么久，总归有个一克两克的舍利吧？  
烧完以后青烟白烟都散了，最后哐当砸地上的，还是一颗铅心。  
反正怪不得谁谁的具格上师，六根不净的人活该把日子过成坚定锡兵彩色绘本。要想让龚子棋这类快乐儿童看懂，还得注音又删减。否则他翻到最后，指不定憋出一句好看，牛逼。

到底是什么让几个月前的贺开朗觉得龚子棋跟他一样。  
锡兵老以为梦中情人只有一条腿，谁料到人家腿往前边翘得老高是在跳芭蕾？健全，漂亮还体面，无亲无故没人要和你共病痛。别自己残疾了就看谁都像小瘸子，贺开朗吃了一次教训需谨记没有第二次，独腿锡兵要自认倒霉。

幸好他近日已经逐渐明白，直男找他做爱只是因为又闲又想他又痛快。他恰巧很擅长，吞云吐雾，消除戒心，把龚子棋脱光只需要一打酒精。  
龚子棋自然不懂得他说捞月亮是真的要带他去井里走一趟，也不知道他爱掐人脖子的床上恶习到底是什么时候开始的。贺开朗倒不至于真下手，毕竟有的人在他这里享有呆瓜特权，可以胡作非为，额外榨取一些快乐。他只要做个秤砣，更好听点是船锚，栓住这个轻飘飘的男孩。拴不住，也没办法。

“你说，除了我们，还有什么朋友会上床？”  
龚子棋没回答他。龚子棋射完以后晕晕乎乎，已经睡着了。  
他只好去拿笔拿墨，在龚子棋胳膊上写，一团火、一团火、一团火。最后墨顺着皮肤纹理洇开，全部变成小乌龟。

贺开朗是龚子棋的漂亮朋友。他有时候想，龚子棋谁都不爱，但起码会喜欢些漂亮朋友。

——————————————————————

“你会不会趁我那个，做爱，偷偷拍我啊？”龚子棋问。他爬起来的时候贺开朗还在摆弄相机。他实在是对记录生活有一种特殊的执着，仿佛不拍下来，就算没有活过。鬼知道他都拍了些什么。

听到他说的话长发男人侧着身子，似笑非笑地睨他。“拍了，全拍下来了，还剪成短片发到网上，配乐原始。”  
“贺开朗你有病吧！”  
“我要把我的照片全送给你。你什么时候想要了，就来拿吧。”有病的贺开朗说。“只有一个要求，你去把我发在网上的视频连看三遍。三遍以后，什么也不要讲，你尽管来拿。”  
“那就下次来找你？”

——————————————————————

“你还记得那口井吗？”  
到了二零一九年，他们才会第二次知道那口井的下落。二零一九，曙光电子厂大火。火势滔天，原厂中央废弃水井的石砖都被烧裂，一片焦黑。可惜石头不能化掉，等到第二天，人们在烧得一干二净的厂房门前看井，井已经枯涸，两肘宽两肘长的好一颗铅心。

龚子棋会想到他们已经好久没上床。  
而贺开朗在读报纸，“…所幸，无人员伤亡。”


End file.
